


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by cosmobambino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Protection Squad, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobambino/pseuds/cosmobambino
Summary: Kageyama has to be dating someone.They haven't seen the setter behave so differently, but, the thing is...Who the hell is he dating and how have they managed to date the king?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 53
Kudos: 674





	1. Questioning Who

Tanaka and Nishinoya were convinced that Kageyama was dating someone. 

They just couldn't place their finger on who, Kageyama wasn't the most sociable person on Earth. They thought he only cared about volleyball and milk, but they've started noticing Kageyama. After the whole ordeal of Kageyama breaking down out of the blue, there was a slight change. Sure, Kageyama seems like his aura had changed to a somewhat cocky bastard - but he can be like that after a rush of adrenaline has pumped through his blood or he's done some impressive move in a game. 

But, yet, they had noticed that Kageyama was relaxed, his shoulders were no longer tense and there was an easy smile on his face that comes out every so often. Kageyama doesn't have the nicest smile, the team had to try and hold an intervention about him smiling because Hinata had told him he made someone in class cry because he looked too scary. When Kageyama smiles naturally, it's actually a lovely sight.

"What are you two idiots doing," Ennoshita looked at his friends.

"Nothing!" Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaimed in unison as Ennoshita narrowed his eyes at them.

"Spit it out, what is it?" 

"Well..."

Ennoshita did not like the sound of that when Nishinoya pitch his voice higher, they're up to something - he knew those idiots were up to something. The libero scratched the back of his neck, looking nervous that he and his best friend got caught thinking about a plan, before grabbing Tanaka's shirt to bring closer to Ennoshita. 

"We think Kageyama is dating someone."

"Kageyama is dating someone?" Sugawara spoke loudly, coming behind the second years, who jumped at the intruder of their conversation.

"Shhh!" Tanaka says, yanking Suga down to their level.

Hoping that the stares of their teammates wear away, especially the first year setter who was standing there clueless, his head tilts to the side as he held his water bottle. For a scary setter, he can look somewhat innocent. The four of them were huddled on the side of the gym, it was too obvious they were sharing secrets. But, the team had waved off their weird behaviour off and turn their attention back to whatever they were previously focusing on.

"So, what's the latest gossip? Kageyama has a girlfriend?" Sugawara asked, his volume had decreased immensely, "Well, I think more boyfriend, we're all gay in the team right?"

"Well, other than me, but that's beside the point."

Sugawara waved off Tanaka, "Do you know who it is or...?"

Ennoshita shrugged his shoulders, "They lack evidence," He then rolled his eyes, "As per usual."

"Alright, alright, explain why Kageyama behaving differently," Nishinoya had argued, "Relaxed shoulders, he's smiling more often - I swear I heard him laugh at Tsukishima's joke before - they're not even friends! That counts as evidence, right?"

"Actually, "Sugawara butted in, pointing his index finger up, "I heard that the first years had bonded sometimes from tutoring and eating lunch together, they're actually really good friends."

"Okay, fine, what about that Kageyama was smiling down at his phone when we were getting changed, he even seems like he was blushing," Tanaka spoke, excitedly as if he was about to prove Ennoshita wrong that they had a somewhat proof for evidence, "He seems to perk up after his week with All-Japan."

Sugawara and Ennoshita shared a look with each other before sighing, looking back at Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Let me guess, you want to figure out who it is rather than asking Kageyama?"

"What? I mean look at him!" Nishinoya says as the four turns to look at the setter, who was shouting at Hinata, they all turn back to each other, "He's terrifying, no offence, we might be his senpais, but I do not what to be faced with him shouting - his outburst before was...uhm, unexpected."

"I mean he's right, Suga-san," Ennoshita agreed, shrugging his shoulders, "I am a little curious to who he could be dating."

Sugawara sighs, rubbing his temple, looking at his underclassmen, "Alright, I assume you have a list of people?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya share a smile, Sugawara and Ennoshita felt unsettled.

What did these two idiots drag them into?


	2. Hinata Shōyō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sunshine.
> 
> Drawing Kageyama towards him like the Sun and Icarus.

Somehow they convinced most of the team to find out who their beloved setter has decided to date. Daichi thought it was ridiculous to get involved in someone else's love life, but a little nudge from his own boyfriend, he seems to reluctantly join in the investigation. Asahi didn't want to be left out, but he was also curious to who Kageyama was dating. Kinoshita and Narita weren't going to pass up the opportunity to snoop about their underclassmate's love life, especially a scary setter.

The first suspect was, of course, the best friend. 

Hinata Shōyō. 

It makes sense, right?

Kageyama and Hinata were basically inseparable, they did almost everything together. The two dumbasses sharing one brain cells - it would make sense that they would fall in love and start dating. After all, Kageyama and Hinata usually meet up at the gate to race towards the gym for morning practice, they would always pair up to run up Heartbreak Hill. After getting meat buns from Ukai's shop after practice, they would walk home together. They spend so much time together that somewhere in between they would have probably muster up all the courage to ask each other out.

Plus, Hinata is a force to be reckoned with, and the only person who currently match that was Kageyama. 

Hinata was the sun, he was bright and everyone loved him. He was warm and inviting, the young boy brought around his own light, brightening anyone's day with a simple smile. And if Hinata was the sun, then Kageyama must be Icarus, drawn to the sun, hoping to fly up and tough the burning exterior. They were the only ones who could match up with each other, and whilst sometimes Hinata struggles to keep up with Kageyama - Kageyama had full faith on Hinata to keep up.

"Hey, Shōyō..." Noya slides next to his kouhai's side, "You're Kageyama's best friend, right?"

Hinata looks confused, even mildly offended, "Yes? He did say someone else was his best friend? I'll fight them for that spot."

Noya had grabbed the first year's shoulder, Hinata was about to march up to Kageyama to question him. Hinata looked at Noya confused, tilting his head to the side and looking at his senpai with wide eyes.

"And you're really close to him?"

"Yeah!" Hinata explained, "We're planning to go to the arcade sometime this week, Kageyama's birthday is this month."

"Oh yeah," Noya nodded, Kageyama is turning sixteen, the baby of the team, "Just you and Kageyama?"

Hinata shook his head, "Well, sort of? Me and him are going to catch a movie first then meet the rest of the first years at the Arcade, then a sleepover at Kageyama's."

"That's nice..."

Noya pats Hinata shoulder as he walks back to where Asahi and Sugawara were standing, the two of them pretending to have a conversation whilst Noya was talking to Hinata. Sugawara raised his eyebrow up at the libero, asking him what had been said to him. Noya's shoulder slumped.

"I can't figure it out, they're doing something for Kageyama's birthday, but the rest of the first years are joining as well."

"This is harder than we expected," Asahi scratched his chin, as the three of them watched Hinata jump on Kageyama's back as the setter exclaimed profanities to the ginger boy, "Are you sure we can't just ask him?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Noya asked, jumping wildly up and down, "It's more fun acting like detectives and spies, Asa-san!"

The practice continued with no more questions, though there were glances thrown about. Especially how the team watched Kageyama smiling down at the aspiring ace fondly - it was genuine, though Hinata thought it was weird and started throwing karate hands. The team especially watched when Kageyama had offered Hinata the other carton of milk he had.

"It's chocolate though, you like it," Kageyama spoke, holding out to his best friend as he slurps on the straw on his strawberry milk, "Take it, boke!"

"No, Kageyama!!!" Hinata refused, "It's your favourite flavour!"

"Actually, it's just plain milk is my favourite." 

"Really?" Tsukishima butted in, "You could have lied and said chocolate was - how bland are you?"

"Shut up, Saltyshima!" Hinata crossed his arms over his chest, "Let Yamayama like what he wants."

"Whatever."

Though, other than that interaction nothing stuck out that they were dating. 

It would make sense that best friends date each other, the person you'd want by your side no matter what. The person who would love you platonically, the person who has the same likes and dislikes as you. 

Nevermind how Kageyama acted toward Hinata.

What about Shōyō himself? 

Kageyama has been running alone, he had no friends, no one behind him to be there, they all left him. Kageyama only knows abandonment. Yet, Hinata was there for him, to grab him at the back of his shirt - tugging him into a strong hug. For the first time, Kageyama had a friend, a best friend for the matter.

No matter how much Kageyama would run alone because that's all he's ever known, Hinata is always there to wave him from behind - telling him to wait up, let him catch up because Kageyama doesn't deserve to run alone anymore - he had a new team, a new beginning. 

The team can't mistake the look of admiration from the middle blocker, he admires Kageyama - sure they bicker a lot, fight most of the time, but Hinata can't wave away how Kageyama is a genius at volleyball. Kageyama was mesmerising to watch.

Maybe even Kageyama wasn't dating Hinata, it would be a saddening fact that Hinata might be in love with his best friend.

"What's your call?" Sugawara asking his boyfriend, the pair descending down the stairs after getting changed after practice, "Kageyama and Hinata?"

"Doubt it," Daichi responded, shrugging his shoulders, "They just acted like themselves - nothing out of the ordinary. What about you?"

"You're right, I'm sure I saw Kageyama texting someone with a smile on his face just then and Hinata's phone didn't make a noise."

"He could have put it on silent," Daichi spoke but after thinking about it, "Well, Hinata doesn't seem like the type to keep his phone on silent."

The two walk out of the school, holding hands, watching how Noya was pulling Asahi as Tanka complained loudly to Ennoshita about finding who Kageyama was dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned the boys but never planned who would actually get with Kageyama so I might just make chapters with each individual characters as his boyfriend.
> 
> Might add more characters to pair Kageyama with, I'll have to think about it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Tsukishima Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon
> 
> Mysterious and quiet, matching Kageyama's personality perfectly.

It couldn't possibly be him!

Kageyama and Tsukishima barely saw eye to eye when they first met so why did Kinoshita even suggest that Kageyama would be smitten with Tsukishima? Or the idea that Tsukishima might be even in love with Kageyama.

"Uh? When did you become friends?"

Daichi asked the first years, his arm crossed over his chest as he watched Kageyama just tossing to Tsukishima, maybe hoping to get him to jump higher. The two younger boys straighten their posture upon hearing their captain's voice as they slowly turn to look at him.

"We're not friends," They both said as Yamaguchi snorted.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima tsked at his best friend.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Yamaguchi mocked, throwing off the team in his snark as Kageyama snorted in amusement as Tsukishima looked at his best friend blankly, "Both of you are as bad as each other! Such a tsundere! You're friends, admit it!"

Kageyama looked at Tsukishima, shrugging his shoulders, "He's an okay friend."

Apparently, Tsukishima took offence with that, the first years seem to understand Tsukishima more than anyone else on the team - other than Yamaguchi, who has been Tsukishima's best friend since they were in elementary school. There was a slight twitch upon his lip when Kageyama had given their captain a half-assed compliment. It still was baffling to Tsukishima, or anyone really, that Kageyama was capable of joking. Though, instead of Tsukishima calling Kageyama out, he relaxed his shoulder before looking at Daichi.

"He could be a better friend."

Kageyama snapped his head towards the taller middle blocker, "Me? I could be a better friend? I bought you the box set of Jurassic Park for your birthday!"

"He's grateful for that," Yamaguchi pitched in with a snicker at the end of his sentence as Hinata was heard giggling behind the second year.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi!" 

"Gomen, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima huffed before looking at Kageyama, who had tilted his head with a soft smile upon his face. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and walked off the court, grabbing himself a drink. Muttering how he will return all the King's birthday present before his birthday because he's acting ungrateful. 

The team seem to brush it off, though they weren't expecting Kageyama walk off the court and looking at Tsukishima, "Talking to yourself is the first sign of going insane."

"I lose a part of my sanity when I see you and Hinata."

"Funny," Kageyama responds sarcastically as he gives Tsukishima a heavy pat on the shoulder, "Come on bean pole, don't tell me you're already tired from doing that set?"

"Be quiet, king," Tsukishima hissed, though the team had noticed that there was no malice behind the word King, and they were sure that Kageyama even smiled at Tsukishima - maybe they imagined Tsukishima smiling back at Kageyama.

Kageyama offers him a hand, he takes gladly as Kageyama pulls up the blond first years, beckoning him back on the court - the setter was ever so excited to try a new set, even if it's just making Tsukishima suffer by making him jump higher, though Kageyama likes seeing Tsukishima suffer. It seems like everyone had picked on that Tsukishima had a tint of red on his cheeks when Kageyama looked approved and give him a nod, saying he did a good spike. Kageyama still struggles to praise his teammates, but a few people know that look of greatness in the King's eyes, it means you did good.

Now, that it was mentioned that Kageyama and Tsukishima could possibly be dating, they had started to notice that the little jabs they did to each other were out of fondness and no longer out of malice. They like to spite each other, they were as petty as each other, it seems like it was one of the few things that motivate their friendship; perhaps something more.

"Wow, your tossing form look so regal, just like a king," Tsukishima spat out, hiding the smile on his face and he looked down trying to catch his breath.

Kageyama held the ball in his hand, raising an eyebrow at his year mate, "Thanks, I made sure it's for your standards."

Tsukishima looked back at him with a glare, but Kageyama only offers him a smirk. 

When they took a break, other teammates decided to practise their serves, leaving Kageyama and Tsukishima a bit of respite, Daichi went to talk to Kageyama as Ennoshita and Narita went to talk to Tsukishima seeing that Yamaguchi is busy with his serves. Kageyama had a towel around his neck, wiping his face occasionally as he drank his water, whilst Daichi sat next to the setter.

"So, you're friends with Tsukishima?"

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what happened really, but, don't tell him..." Kageyama looks at the captain, "I'm glad I'm his friend."

Daichi was convinced there was so much more to that sentence, you know - subtext. But, Tsukishima acted more lovingly to his best friend. Yamaguchi could tease Tsukishima relentlessly without getting scowled, Kageyama had a limit to where Tsukishima wasn't annoyed with him. Yamaguchi was the only one who could hug Tsukishima, he knew his deepest secrets and always walked together - they were inseparable.

Maybe they were wrong about this one.

Maybe Tsukishima isn't dating Kageyama.


	4. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senpai that actually cared about Kageyama's well fare.
> 
> Perhaps, that care for a kouhai might have changed it's interest.

Iwaizumi Hajime wasn't a person they would really consider.

They weren't a point of interest until he had turned up unexpectedly.

Daichi had to suffer and accept that the team wanted more practice even if winter break had started, plus it was Noya - being the caring senpai he was, wanted the team to be celebrating Kageyama's birthday doing what he loves the most. Daichi agreed because Sugawara was on the verge of tears because that was so wholesome of Noya to even suggest to do something for Kageyama. So, by each group, they arrived at the gym.

The third years coming together, Kiyoko entertaining Sugawara's talk of conspiracy theories about Kageyama as Daichi looked at his nervous best friend, who looked very tired and cold. Noya and Tanaka running up to the gym, with Noya jumping up onto his boyfriend's back telling him to chase after Tanaka. Asahi had refused so Noya pouted, kissing the ace on the cheek before jumping down to catch up to Tanaka. Ennoshita had arrived with Kinoshita and Narita, the two looked like they pulled an all-nighter so it looked like Ennoshita was dragging his tired dogs along to practice, but Kinoshita managed to give Daichi tired thumbs up.

The first years came together, the night before they had the sleepover at Kageyama's and for the first time Hinata and Kageyama weren't racing each other, instead, Tsukishima seems like he was teasing Hinata about his height once again and teasing him about how he broke into a training camp. Whilst Kageyama was talking to Yamaguchi and Yachi.

"Happy Birthday, Kageyama!" 

The team had exclaimed after Kageyama put on his shirt to practice, a cake made specially by the first years but Kageyama couldn't help but smile. For the first time since the first year of middle school, he had friends to celebrate his birthday. Daichi made sure Kageyama got his birthday punches, Kageyama knows that his arm is probably going to bruise, but he doesn't mind - the only people that actually hit hard were Sugawara, Tanaka and Hinata. 

As everyone started to go back to what they were doing, there was a knock on the gym door.

"Sorry to intrude," Kageyama turn his head to see his former senpai, Seijoh's ace, "I just came to deliver something real quick."

Iwaizumi was nice, he kept Oikawa in check and overall wasn't that intimidating once you get to know him. He was a lovely person and if anything Kageyama did speak highly of him, saying he did prefer Iwaizumi over Oikawa. Kageyama wasn't afraid to say that on a group chat with Oikawa, Sugawara has a screenshot of that since it was posted in the setter's group chat.

"Happy Birthday Kageyama!"

Iwaizumi held his arm up, jingling a birthday bag. Kageyama drops the ball as he made his way to Iwaizumi, faint redness around his cheeks as the younger volleyball player smiles and nods his thanks. Kageyama opens the gift and brings out a plant.

"A plant?" Noya asked as Kageyama's eyes shine.

"Thank you, Iwaizumi-san!" 

Iwaizumi just smiles, ruffles Kageyama's hair, "No worries, Tobio, I think your cactus needed a friend - you have been keeping Iwaizumi-junior alive, haven't you?"

"Yes, of course!" Kageyama nodded, if you asked any first year, they would vouch for Kageyama that he indeed have a cactus - though they never knew he named it after Iwaizumi.

"You named a cactus after him?" Tanaka asked, laughing as Kageyama shrugs his shoulders, looking at his new plant companion with pure joy.

"Yeah, it's spikey, Iwaizumi is a spiker so I named him Iwaizumi," Kageyama explained, his senior was not expecting him to explain the naming so he had flushed red, but smile at Kageyama when Kageyama draws his attention back to him, "Thank you so much."

"It's your birthday, Tobio, it's the least I could do, don't forget the cartoons of milk in there," Iwaizumi points at the bag, "Hope to talk to you later, Tobio, I've been meaning to hear your time at the All-Japan Youth Training Camp you went to, we'll be rooting you guys at nationals!"

Iwaizumi waved his goodbye to the team and ruffled Kageyama's hair once more before departing away, it seems like the senpais in the room had noticed that Iwaizumi had called Kageyama by his first name, and he said it with such care and affection, Kageyama had not reacted in a bad way hearing his name. 

"You talk to him?" Tsukishima asked, bringing his glasses up his nose, "Didn't think you kept in contact with them."

"I don't talk to Kindaichi or Kunimi anymore, but Iwaizumi likes to check up on me and Oikawa bothers me."

Sugawara burst out laughing, cackling out something like "wait till he hears about that in the setter chat!" And Kageyama protesting about it, rolling his eyes because he doesn't want to deal with how dramatic Oikawa can be. 

Tanaka looks at the second and third years, "My money is on Iwaizumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for putting down the comic, I couldn't find the artist behind it for the storyline
> 
> The comic by moonsterm4; 
> 
> https://twitter.com/moonsterm4/status/1301934481675292672


	5. Oikawa Tōru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand King with the King? 
> 
> Karasuno would laugh.

Kageyama was hoping to make it home without any hassle.

It seems like it had snowed whilst they were indoors playing volleyball and Kageyama having one brain cell didn't bring a sufficient coat to walk back home in. Though, what he wasn't expecting was to see his old senpai standing at the gate, holding another coat, a bag and waving his hand over his head.

"Tobio-chan!"

Kageyama had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Oikawa-san, why are you here?"

Oikawa pretended that didn't offend him as he throws Kageyama the spare coat with a grin on his face, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa continues, his smile vibrant as ever, "Of course, you've been waiting for your favourite senpai to greet you on your birthday, and as the better senpai," There was a look shot at Sugawara, "I am walking you home."

"You don't need to do that," Kageyama wriggled out of Oikawa's grip, smiling at him gratefully as he slips on the coat.

"We're going the same way, might as well," Oikawa waves Kageyama off, "Plus, I get to treat you with afternoon cafe, I buy you chocolate milk - your favourite, and I get milk bread."

"I-"

Oikawa leaves no room for refusal as he grabs Kageyama's hand and tugs him along, gently but insistent. Kageyama follows, Oikawa smiles at Kageyama so Karasuno had assumed that Kageyama had tightened his grip.

"Well, I, for one, am going to follow them," Tsukishima spoke, announcing, once he had seen them around the corner as his teammates looked at him like he was crazy, "Oh, you're not a little bit curious where the grand king is taking our king? You never know he might just jump Kageyama when he has the opportunity - I'm just looking out for a best friend."

"So, you admit that Kageyama is your best friend?" Yamaguchi chuckles, teasing, bumping shoulders as Tsukishima glares at him.

"Wait, I'm his best friend!" Hinata shouted, puffing his chest out, "I'm following them."

"I mean it doesn't hurt-" Asahi had spoken, though apprehensive was very curious.

"Great," Sugawara clapped his hands as he pulled Daichi along, "Off on an adventure!"

The team wasn't known to be very quiet, but when they want to be they a very sneaky. Though, it came off as a surprised to many to see Kageyama chuckling at Oikawa's antics, though they had noticed that Kageyama was still holding Oikawa's hand. Sugawara knows Oikawa better than anyone on the team, Oikawa could simply just be talking Kageyama's ear off about Iwaizumi, after all, there had been hints in the setters' group chat that Oikawa has fallen smitten by someone, though he refuses to disclose who it was - if anything, it seems like Kageyama knew who Oikawa was talking about and for once Kageyama had complied to was Oikawa had requested to keep it as a secret.

See, Sugawara would assume Oikawa could easily be simping over Iwaizumi, Oikawa has incredible thirst over his arms - it's not far from the truth if they were to point fingers on who Oikawa had a big fat crush on. 

"They're taking a time to get to the cafe, you know," Tanaka grumbled, though wanting to see where is kouhai is getting dragged to, he wanted something interesting to happen.

"Well, Tanaka-" Daichi was about to speak but was rudely interrupted when Sugawara gasped, "Suga, what is it?"

"Oikawa got Kageyama flowers!" 

"Oh, he does not-" Hinata rolled up his sleeves to march up the older setter, only held by the collar by Ennoshita, "Is Kageyama blushing?"

The group turns to look over to see that, yes, the King of the Court, Kageyama Tobio, was in fact blushing madly. Looking at the flowers in his hands with such awe. Kageyama looked at Oikawa, who simply smiles, and ruffles his head. Dragging him into the nearby cafe, Kageyama was smiling so brightly that he was rendered to silence.

"You know, didn't know Oikawa could be so bold," Tsukishima spoke, "I'm impressed."

"So, what now?" Noya asked, "Are we going to wait for them to finish?"

"I think we can leave them be now," Daichi says, looking through the window of the cafe to see Kageyama and Oikawa enjoying what they have ordered, "I think it's safe to assume that Kageyama won't be hurt whilst being around Oikawa."

"Is that the third-year setter from Shiratorizawa?" Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head, "Well, it seems like he's with their on-court setter too."

Sugawara snaps his head around, raising an eyebrow when he sees the two enter the cafe and immediately disrupt Oikawa and Kageyama.

"I'm going to bother them."

"Suga," Daichi warned, but his boyfriend was already off as their underclassmen were chuckling. 

"Well, looks like Kageyama's date has been crashed, I wonder if he'll tell us he's dating Oikawa," Noya announced, missing the look between the first years, "Let's head home."


	6. Semi Eita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi was known to be a doting mother hen of his team, surely his motherly instinct over Kageyama couldn't have turned into something romantic.

The moment Sugawara entered the cafe, he sees Semi immediately asking a hug from the birthday boy. Kageyama smiles so brightly that Sugawara was almost blinded because he hasn't seen Kageyama be so excited other than volleyball involved. Sugawara watches out Semi holds Kageyama in a tight hug, his hand running through the boy's hair all lovingly. The hug lasted too long, even Oikawa had noticed as he begged a hug from his former kouhai. 

"I was treating Tobio-chan!" Oikawa whined, "Now you've said hello, leave us alone."

"Why should we?" Sugawara announced his arrival, even pulling up a chair to their table, "Why don't we expand this to a setter meet up?"

Oikawa glared at Sugawara, who sends him a wink, as Kageyama looked happy that people were joining in. Though it wasn't like Kageyama was having a torrent time hanging out with Oikawa, in fact, he was enjoying it a little too much. But, nevertheless, Kageyama let Semi and Shirabu join the table whilst Oikawa continues to grumble and complain. 

Sugawara wasn't going to point out how Semi situation himself next to Kageyama, after all, the young setter was a sweetheart and Semi had expressed his overwhelming fondness over Kageyama on the group chat. It wasn't out of the blue, but then, Sugawara got suspicious. Semi placed his arm resting on the back of Kageyama's chair and lean closer to him.

"You're sixteen now, and you're still a pure little bean-"

"Semi, he's an actual teenager," Shirabu mentions, tired of how Semi almost adapted to babying Kageyama, but there's a smile on his face.

"Pure child must be protected," Semi declared as he gives Kageyama a quick hold to the chest.

Kageyama had a faint blush on his cheek, Sugawara could easily mistake for the poor birthday boy unfamiliar to affection, but there was a slight shared look between the two that could state otherwise. The group had seen to be getting along, there was nothing that struck out too much to Sugawara. Nothing from Semi and nothing from Oikawa, that Sugawara started to doubt that either of them had the possible chance of dating his precious kouhai.

But, then Oikawa had messages flooding in, he had far too much time on his hand had made different ring tones for each group chat and message chat he had, so when the noise went off he knew it was his team chat. Oikawa had a lazy smile upon his face before it fell, eyes turning to fury as he looked mildly annoyed.

"Kinidaichi and Kunimi still can't believe I talk to you, Tobio-chan," Oikawa puts his phone down, rolling his eyes, "Iwa-chan managed to put them in their place before I had a massive rant- unbelievable those two, talking shit about you! Especially on your birthday."

Kageyama blushed, "It's okay, they haven't sent anything to me, at least yet."

Semi looked aggravated, "You shouldn't let them trample over you, Tobs," Sugawara raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but Semi and Kageyama continued as if it was normal, "I hope you had blocked them as I advised you, why are they holding grudges, you have attempted to apologise but they refuse to take it."

Sugawara deducted that Kageyama and Semi talk frequently in the private message because he cannot remember if that had been mentioned in the pretty setter squad group chat.

"They don't have to accept it, I was a shitty person back in middle school."

"You lost your grandad, it was natural the way you had grieve, though yes you were a little bit shitty...." Semi says, eyes softening, gently caressing Kageyama's hair before squeezing the younger's cheek, "Have you finished your milk? I can buy you another one."

Semi stands up before Kageyama could utter out his answer as Oikawa looked peeve, once again mentioning loudly that it was his and Kageyama date, and that it was Oikawa's treat for Kageyama to get himself milk as the elder would pay. Shirabu and Kageyama engaged in a conversation whilst Sugawara lightly tease the grumbling Oikawa, at least Sugawara could cross Shirabu has a potential suitor of Kageyama. 

Semi returns with a glass of plain milk with a smile, "Gifted with love."

Kageyama turns red on the cheeks, the rest tease him about how he reacted - playing it off as if Kageyama hadn't been showered enough with care and affection, which was true, but Sugawara goes to Daichi's house after the meet up with his face red as Daichi tries to babysit his younger siblings as his boyfriend rants his ears off.

"I'm telling you, Daichi! He's in love with him!"

"You're jumping to conclusions."

"Well, I've jumped and I'm flying to the nearest solution!"


	7. Akaashi Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could the prettiest setter have fallen for the talent setter of their generation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published a new story about - so if you're a fan of some light angst about Kageyama - please check it out!
> 
> It's called "you said forever (forever isn't a long time)

Akaashi wasn't much of a showy person. 

Though everyone had assumed that this setter was hopelessly in love with his captain, after all, he had chosen which high school he was going to because he saw Bokuto play - if that didn't scream love, they who knows what did.

Karasuno had many friends outside their prefecture, especially being invited to the training camp, they have expanded their social group. Kageyama was terrible in making friends, he found it troubling to strike up a conversation that wasn't about volleyball, but nevertheless, having a very sociable best friend helped him get some friends. Sure, Hinata was friends with Kenma first, but Kenma liked talking to Kageyama - though that's a different topic in itself. Kageyama had mustered the courage to actually talk to Akaashi himself. 

Akaashi and Kageyama were a pair you wouldn't really see hanging out together and yet, the two were talking about volleyball and physics as if life had depended on it. Kageyama was surprisingly great in Physics and maths, it helped him out when playing volleyball. Akaashi was just happy to have someone talk to him that wasn't about Bokuto. After training week and Kageyama practically saved from death, the two talked a lot more. 

Kageyama was the one to invite other setters out of the Miyagi prefectures. 

Sugawara knew that Kageyama actually tries his best to be friends with other setters and that he and Akaashi (along with Kenma) can be little shits. Kageyama had somehow brought out a side of Akaashi he didn't see before, but he saw them nothing more than friends.

But, then he started questioning it, nationals were upon them, the night before the opening ceremony - Kageyama was texting more frequently. When they actually got to the opening ceremony, the next morning, and they had time to mingle with people, after Bokuto and Akaashi had said hello to Hinata, members of Karasuno had seen how Akaashi moved to find Kageyama.

"Kagayama-kun!" Akaashi says, waving his arm in the air, there was a smile upon his face.

"Akaashi-san!" Kageyama greeted, the two of them standing in front of each other before laughing, and greeting each other with a warm embrace.

"Oi, when did Kageyama become so close to Fukurōdani's setter?" Tanaka asked as he watched Kageyama ease himself into a conversation, "Is he ruffling our kouhai's hair?"

"Easy there, Tanaka," Sugawara says, smiling to himself, "They're good friends, I think it's cute - look Kageyama looks like a little puppy when he's around Akaashi."

"Not to mention, Kageyama does look up to Akaashi, after all, he sets to a top-five ace," Ashai had mentioned, smiling to himself, "They're really cute."

"Not as cute as I am!" Noya had exclaimed as Asahi chuckles, nodding in agreement.

They watch how willingly Kageyama poses for a selfie with Akaashi, in which Sugawara's phone had buzzed. He decided that he would check it later as he tucks that away in his bag, he knows that Akaashi was probably rubbing it in Semi's face that he gets to hang out with Kageyama and to remind everyone in the Miyagi prefecture that the place Kageyama holds could have easily been them, if only they won against Karasuno. 

"How have you been Kageyama?" Akaashi had asked as the younger shrugged his shoulders, "Been studying for exams at the end of the year."

Kageyama sighs, "No, I got too occupied with nationals that I haven't had time to study."

"Well, I think you'll be fine with Maths and Physics," Akaashi slaps him on the back, "Have you seen Kenma?"

"No," Kageyama shakes his head, "I've yet to bother him."

Akaashi laughs, and it's loud too - drawing attention from Karasuno. Kageyama stands next to him, and he doesn't look awkward nor did he look uncomfortable, Tanaka could make out to slight smugness in his face - which was something out of the ordinary for Kageyama. 

"Are they?" Tanaka asked Sugawara, seeing he probably had a better idea than he does.

"No, they can't be," Sugawara spoke, before nervously laughing, "Can they?"

They watched how Akaashi and Kageyama hug once more, Akaashi speaking and rolling his eyes as he tilts his head back, motioning towards Bokuto. Kageyama chuckles pats him on the shoulder and offering their goodbyes.

"No, Akaashi is in love with Bokuto, right?"

At this point, they couldn't tell, and they were no closer to finding out who Kageyama's mysterious boyfriend.


End file.
